


A Good Team

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Dinotrux (TV)
Genre: Comforting, Nightmares, PS, Revvit is my PRECIOUS BABY!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: If you haven't watched this show yet, do so. It is amazing.And Revvit is awesome!!





	A Good Team

**Author's Note:**

> After watching over a season I could no longer resist writing a fic, so here ya go!  
> Enjoy!

The Rolladons were trucking along, heading right for him, not diverting their path as planned.  
The sun was glinting off of the small reptool in a way that must make them think that he was just a shiny rock. Oh no! He had to move so they'd notice him, but he couldn't; he was frozen, his feet glued to the ground out of fear. A fear that rose to terror as the Rolladons got closer and closer until-

"AHHH!!" Revvit gasped awake, frantically looking left and right only to be met with darkness. Was he dead? Suddenly he feels the warm surface he's on shift and he realizes that he isn't dead; it's just night time, and he tries to calm his breathing. 

"Rev, you alright?" Comes the sleepy voice of the T-Trux that acts as his pillow most nights. 

"Yes, I am fine; it was just a bad dream." Revvit says as he adjusts his bits, making sure they are all accounted for. 

"Rolladons?" Ty astutely guessed.

"Yes," the chameleon replied, hanging his head.

"Hey buddy," Ty brought his head closer to his little friend's level, "remember that those mean ol' rollers are more scared of you than you are of them."

"I wonder if _they_ are having nightmares of _me_ if that is the case." Revvit looked outside, as if checking to make sure nothing was lurking just outside the confines of the small cave-like structure. 

"Don't worry, buddy; if any mean rollers come around I'll protect you." Ty flexes his tiny arms.

Revvit gives a small laugh at that and shifts his attention back to his friend "It is more likely that _I_ would end up protecting _you_." 

"I wouldn't be too surprised." Ty chuckled, then sobered up and looked his friend directly in the eye.  
"Hey, I'm proud of what you did today; you not only faced your fear head-on, but you also came up with the brilliant plan that saved our place from being a sticky rolling hazard. Couldn't've done any of it without ya."

"Well, that is true." Revvit smirked -causing his big friend to let out a small laugh- then settled into a relaxed smile. "Thank you Ty; I could not have done it without you either."

"I guess that means we make a pretty good team then."

"Yes, I believe it does." A quick tail bump ends the conversations for the night and they settle back into their sleeping positions, Ty surreptitiously giving his engine a few quiet revs, knowing the warmth and gentle vibrations would lull his friend into a peaceful slumber nice and quickly. 

Revvit thinks about how it actually took some convincing to get Ty to let the small reptool sleep with him, the big T-trux afraid he would somehow crush his friend in his sleep. After a few tests though, that theory was thrown out the window as it was proven that Revvit's safety was on Ty's mind, even when asleep. 

The green reptool didn't have long to think about this though, as he was swiftly pulled into the peaceful -and warm- darkness of the dream world.

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Can these two live happily ever after please?


End file.
